Xxthe future unknownxX
by xcardmistressx
Summary: Natsume has just came back from a mission, Mikan’s been waiting, a little girl shows up unexpectedly cling on to them? Who is she? Why are more showing up? "Mommy" daddy? what is going on? we're only 16! I'm not ready! waaa! NXM and RXH READ AND REVW
1. Chapter 1

~CM~:Whats up people please rxr and have fun! tell me if you like it or hate it!~ and if i need major revamping!~

thanks.

read and review

RXR

READ AND REVIEW

' thinking'

"talking"

----------------------------------------------

-----------------------

summary:

Natsume has just came back from a mission, Mikan's been waiting, a little girl shows up unexpectedly cling on to them? Who is she? Why are more showing up? "Mommy" daddy? what is going on!? we're only 16!?!?! I'm not ready! waaa! NXM and RXH read and review

-------------

------

-

_Dear Ji-chan,_

_Today was….great! Hotaru and I went to the mall and, like usual. She made lots of money and was so happy that she cut my debt but 0.0001% isn't that great! And Natsume and I are really hap-_

'I cant do it' I thought as a tear fell from my eyes just thinking of him. I thought that by writing a letter to ji-chan I would be able to forget about the past even, but I just can't.

Tearing up the letter I walked back the seat near the special star bed. The room was dark and there was only a small lantern, that sat by the desk that I was previously working on.

Running my slim finger across his pail skin I chocked back a sob as I grabbed his hand gently , wishing for it to once again jump back to life.

It hurts.

It hurts watching him like this. Unmoving, looking as if he was almost dead.

A tear finally fell as I watched the harsh breathing of my boyfriend, who was non other then The Natsume Hyuuga. The infamous school genius and hearth throb.

"you baka" I wiped away the water droplets "you promised"

More tears fell as I remembered what had just happened an hour ago.

* * *

Flashback

Were was he I thought, pacing back and forth around the campus lot. 'he promise that he would be back before midnight' I sighed "yeah and he said that it was an easy mission too" I replied to myself sarcastically

continuing my paste I darted my eyes hopping to spot a Familiar patch of black.

"time" I shouted softly, as a robotic voiced answered "1:25 A.M" a soft smile tugged onto my lips.

it was a gift from Natsume. His first gift actually, he had went over to Hotaru's house and request that she make a cell phone that was 'idiot proof.' at first I was sort of pissed when he told me, but then when I went over to Hotaru's to rant about him, I found out he paid 1,500 Rabbits for it. I can still almost remember seeing the glint with in her eyes when she told me the price and that he bought it to make sure he knew I was safe at all times. And I couldn't stay mad for long..

Crack

Turning around swiftly I looked around for the object who broke my train of thought. And there stood the person of my worries. Standing batter and bruised.

"Natsume!" I shouted in a panic. Running toward my fallen boyfriend. "what happened!" I wanted to cry so bad right now. But I knew I had to stay strong.

I removed his neko mask. Reveling his unuttered face. "please open your eye" I sniffled. 'dam it, I swore I wasn't going to cry. '

"p-please wake up Natsume" I bent down cradled his head "please.." I whispered helplessly.

"Don't cry you baka" Natsume spoke as my heart made a giant leap. "remember what Imai always said. "crying makes you uglier." he chuckled.

Pulling my play-do like face I stretched it and slapped it gently. "chee" I smiled goofy as I herd another chuckle. "gorgeous" and that was all he said before he fainted.

* * *

End of flashback.

The russel of the white bed sheets brought me back. "Mikan" Natusme whispered, his eyes still closed. "sleep. please. With me " I felt my cheeks burst into flames. he wanted me to sleep with him. "n-no" I shuddered. "you lied to me" one of his eyelids opened lazily, reveling gorgeous crimsoned ores. "how?"

"I'll be home by midnight baka" I gave him a poor imitation of himself. "Remember" I taunt. "and you also promised me that it was a simple mission but look at you" lifting up the black bed covers I poked the bandage wrap I did.

He cringed before giving me one of his infamous glares. "and your suppose to be in your room **sleeping,** remember" he poked my head with his index finger. "or did you forget our deal" I smiled innocently.

Haha, I guess I did sort of forget. I made a deal with the little crimson eyed devil, saying that if he came home safe and breathing that I would be in my room and sleeping, without a worries.

"well you got hurt" I pouted "so technically I didn't break it" he started to play with my long coffee strands, which use to be in a two long pigtails. Of coarse after I turned 15 Natsume talked me into letting it down.

"so we both failed to complete the deal, meaning that the deal would be the same as if it never existed."

I nodded, it did make sense.

"so bed now or I'm kicking you out."

Puh, as if he could.

Struggling to get up he gave me a 'don't think I can't' look. As I hurried to his side. "fine! You win" I said helping him back down. And then walking toward the other side of this king sized bed.

Dam special stars.

snuggling within the sheets I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pulled me into something hard. Smiling I stared to cuddle up to it. "good night Natsume" the sheets rustled as he his head was hovering by my eat "night strawberries" he smirked as I got up and turned to him only to find him sleeping "pervert" I muttered sinking back into the sheets. A little pissed off. "but I'm your pervert" a masculine voice said as I smiled 'and I wouldn't have it another way. '

* * *

The next morning~

Poke

Poke poke

Poke poke poke

"Natsume!" I wined, stuffing my face with the fluffy white pillow. "stop it" why is he trying to bug me this early in the morning!

I was having such a great dream too! I was back in the village with ji-chan and Hotaru. And Hotaru had bought me a giant box of fluff puffs. Mummm

"fluffy puffs: I murmured unconsciously trying to get back to sleep when, suddenly I felt a pair of little hands touched my breast.

that's it.

Getting up I turned around "Natusme you perv-" but I stopped midway in my shout as I spotted a little girl.

Chocolate met crimson.

Blink blink blink

Haha I must still be dreaming. I nodded. There couldn't be a little girl in Natsume's room. Haha that's right. I'm just still dreaming. This is all a dream.

I smiled at the little unknown girl, as if at any moment she would turn into a tiny little kitten, while at the same time she returned that look with a innocent clueless face…….

We just stood there looking at each other for awhile until-

"mommy!" she shouted with a giggle.

And that did it.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To be continued…….

* * *

~CM~:love hate wonder who she is? well review and have a fun time reading! i might actully stick wth the story lol -.-(its hard to when you have lots of ideas lol and can't decide XD)

-----------------------------

-------

--

-

click the button

you know you want to .

!

V

* * *


	2. MYYOURWHAT? Yuki!

Cardmistress: omg i finally got this chappy up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yeah!

please RXR if you like it and please tell me any flaws it might contain!

**RXR**

**ReadX review**

**read and review**

**thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

previously:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

___________________________

Something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong.

There, sitting in between Natsume and me, was a little girl around the ages of four of five.

'how the hell did she even get in!?' I asked myself. While the intruder sat there.. smiling.

She was pretty cute though. With her small frame clad within a baby pink summer dress, that went down to her mid thigh. Two white buttons that were used to connect the two frilly transparent shoulder strips to the body of the dress gleamed with the help of the window light..

My heart started to calm down as I continued to examine her. she had a familiar dark silky looking strand that were died a midnight black, and smooth milky white skin.

I was too busy admiring the little girl, and within that short 5 second time span ; I had totally forgot about where I was and who this little girl is. She just sat there as if she had been there for hours, looking at me with her giant brown eyes!

Then I remembered

'Mommy'

Once that word entered my mind once again I started to panic.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the little girl as she leaped off the king sized bed and pounced onto me, like a lion with his pray. Or in this case **her mother**.

Or so she says.

"Mommy your actually here" I heard her vibrant voice say.

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!

This can't be happening to me!

"Mikan!" I heard Natsume panicky shouted jumping out of the bed, like a skillful ninja.

I shakily lifted up one of my hands "o-over here" I waved from my tackled position, not bothering to move an inch, on the other side of the bed.

Knowing that I was safe he exhaled a pent up breath of air.

Loud foot steps were imminently heard afterwards. As the pink dressed girl continued to play with my messy bed head hair.

"why are you on th-" I heard his voice freeze midway as his, previous lazy composure became one of suspension. "Who's she?" he asked glaring at the raven haired girl.

A small amount of weight was lifted off me, as I saw the little girl jump toward the poor unexpecting teen boy. "Daddy!"

'now it's daddy!?!?'

I couldn't believe it. "daddy?" we both asked. As we both slowly turned to face each other with a slight blush embellished onto our faces.

We made eye contact for a moment before quickly turning away.

'Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke.' I begged mentally. Wishing that this was just some prank that some of Natsume's fan girls created, in order to tear us apart.

"but. You. Me .never. Her .baby. How!?!" I just blurted anything that came to mind. I felt like there was a hurricane swirling around my brain destroying every, and any brain cells in its path. I mean seriously!

Natsume and I have only barley passed second base! We have just gotten over the kissing stage, and was now at the sleeping together part; but we never **slept **together! There was never a part where a meat stick went into - oh my gosh!!!!

"what's wrong with you?" I heard the raven haired man ask ,as my already cherry face, became one of a volcano that had finally blew its top off.

"n-nothing!" I laughed "why would something be wrong?!" cooling myself down I finally looked up. "Natsume" I giggled. "maybe you are ready to be a father" I said teasingly.

Standing by the large wooden bed post was non other then The Natsume Hyuuga carrying an infant child like a pro. With one hand under her bottom, like the little pervert he was, and the other was around her waist insuring that she wouldn't fall.

while at the same time, the girl put her two short arms onto his shoulder.

Creating a perfect father daughter photograph.

'Aw how cute.' I cooed mentally. Sill having that giant grin planted on my face.

"w-what?" he coughed, trying to keep his cool composure, while trying to prevent a deep red blush from enveloped his pale complexion.

I snigger, secretly enjoying his embarrassment as he sigh. "well anyway we only have about an hour to get to class and we still have to figure who the heck this little girl is" nodding my head, in agreement, signaled him to sit the child onto the red comforter.

"now…..sweetheart" I smiled bending down to her height as I struggle to say the weirdest foreign word to ever to leave my mouth. While quickly being shot down.

"no!" she shouted crossing her arms, as she kicked her foot stubbornly.

Giving her a weird look I said the most intelligent words I could think of 'huh?"

The raven haired girl just continued to pout as I thought. 'did I do something wrong?' I turned around to see what Natsume has to say about the suatition, but all he did was life up one of his fine eyebrows. 'thanks' I thought sarcastically.

"Mommy always calls me by my name" she said with her inflated cheeks of cuteness.

"what's your name then" we asked simultaneously

The mysterious girl giggled "what would you name a winter baby?" she winked.

Lifting my arm I scrunched up my face, trying to get into one of my thinking position. 'winter baby huh.' My boyfriend and I gave each other a strange look, while trying to think of any possible child names.

We have never really thought of children, let alone names. So we really just had to go with what she gave us.

"um santa clause?" I asked turning Back to my suppose daughter.

She slapped her forehead and muttered "when dad told me mom was pretty much an idiot, I didn't think really he meant it"

'an idiot!' why would that panty looker tell his own future daughter that!

'that jerk!'

"Hay!" I pouted as I shot up from my scrunching position "what have you been telling her!?" I pointed toward the only male in the room and then toward the girl on the bed.

I eyed him as he sifted his arm around revealing the band-aid wrap "you idiot, I don't even kn-"

Then it hit me

"Oh my gosh!" all thought of anger vanished as I jumping towards him, tackled him onto the nice plush carpet, and wrestled for dominance.

Ok ,so I was still a **little** angry.

. "get off you idiot" he glared at me.

ignored him I began to eye his rock hard abs.

"your hurt" was all I said as I ignored the rest his complaints. He struggling around too much and I couldn't seem to get a good enough grip on the little ass hole. "I cant take off the wrap!" I shouted clearly pissed off. "meaning that I don't want you to!" he shouted back, continuing his little wiggle fit.

that's it.

Grabbing onto his broad shoulders, I held him down. Craning my neck I shunted my eyes and gave him a forceful kiss. His eyes widen, showing off his glamorous red pigments.

I felt his warm lips kiss back. As two strong arms pulled me forward. Trying to get more.

Haha I've got him now.

While he was too distracted by my glamorous kiss. I slowly swung my right leg over his toned abs. I unexpectingly smirked within the kiss as I pulled up for some air.

I did it!

my fingers quickly danced around his chest, searching for the beginning of the white ribbon like material. And pulled agents the loose strand.

The armor fell apart almost imminently.

Examining the wound I found that one had reopened during the little farce.

'it was probably my fault' my eyes downcasted as I traced the outline of the gash. 'I probably shouldn't have shouted so loud in the morning, since I knew Natsume was hurt and hearing my scream would wake up him up in a panic.'

"I'm sorry" I whispered as the whole ground shook. "its ok" he smiled gently, patted my head while showing a great view of his chest. I looked up and smiled.

"b-but do you think you could get off?"

Huh?

Then I remembered. Here I was, on the side of his bed, sitting on his six pack, with my school skirt on, and my boyfriend was under me shirtless and in a pair of black sweat pants.

My mind went blank for a moment as an awkward silence befell us.

a sudden giggle brought me back to this embarrassing moment.

"y-y-you pervert!" I shouted, scrambling as fast as I could away from the raven haired boy. How embarrassing. I blushed.

"I'm the pervert? Just who was on who poka?!"

'and that girl was in here too' I'm such an Baka!! I kicked my self mentally while holding onto my face in both horror and embarrassment. Not really caring for what the jerk had to say.

"papa and mama are so cute!" the short girl laughed making my face even more pink. She continued to laugh while giving us a 'v' peace sign " and my names Yuki!" she smiled hopping off the bed diligently, doing a cute little turn once she landed.

"Yuki Hyugga! Its nice to meet you!" she curtsy lifting her creamy white and pink dress. "momma and pappa. Please take care of me" she smiled cutely with her index finger on her pouty lip.

'Yuki? As in Snow? That sound really pretty' my face heat melted as I got up. "Yuki! that's such a cute name!" I teased poking one of her plushie cheeks.

And laughed when she blushed "t-tank you"

I couldn't take her cuteness anymore as I squealed "Kawaii!! She so cute and she said 'tank' instead of thanks" I giggled dumbly. Trying to imitate her words.

"mama" she wined as I sweat dropped. I don't think I will ever get use to that.

"anyway." Natsume finally spoke "Yuki, is it. How old are you?" he asked.

Why was he so suspious? She's just a little girl.

"I am.." she began looking down at her fingers as she began to count . It took a while but she eventually got it. "I am five years old" she said holding out a who hand. Giving off a determined look.

Grabbing her head while she was still in her pose I cuddled with her head. "aww your so cute Yuki-chan! There's no way your Pervy Natsume's daughter!" I continued to laugh seeing his little glare. Sticking out my tongue I winked.

"you better pull that tongue in before I clam it" I looked away, awkwardly releasing poor yuki "pervert" I muttered in a hush whisper.

He sighed "whatever. But you know there's only 10 minutes till class and we have jinno sensei today"

'w-w-what!!'

"omg! I cant be late!" I got up and scrambled for his bathroom.

'lucky bastard, having his own bathroom while everyone has to share.' I looked around the marble sink and found a orange comb. 'but since I'm his girlfriend, it can have some advantages also' I smiled grabbing the comb and ran it through my long , wavy, brown locks.

I throw the comb somewhere when I grabbed the towel hanging off from a hoop ring and quickly washed my face.

"are you coming" I herd the black cat voiced from outside while I was brushing my pearly whites. "yeah!" I wiped my mouth. Making sure to get all of the toothpaste off before leaving the room.

"done!" I shouted.

"how did you get changed so fast?!" I walked out of the room for less then 10 minutes and there he stood all ready. And looked as if he was ready for at least half an hour.

"five minutes" he said giving me a dull look. "waa!" I cried grabbing him toward the door as Yuki pulled onto my uniform. "what about me?" she asked her big bright eyes shown innocently.

"Uh." I had no idea what to do! All I wanted was to get to class before jin-jin "Natsume" I pulled to his sleeve.

"what do we do" Yuki asked pulling on to my shirt repeatedly as I pulled on to Natsume's arm "yeah what do we do?"

The chain of pull continued for a while and I could almost see almost the dark ,red, throbbing irritation mark on his head as he glared at the two of us. "Would you two stop it."

Yuki and I immanently dropped out article of clothing and looked at him. "so what we do?" we asked.

Walking out of the bedroom he walked right passed the living room and towed the door. "first we take her to class then ask Narumi or Nodacchi

about her."

We both nodded our head. "ohh, that makes sense"

'The academy has been a little off lately that's to Reo and the AAO. No one cold be truseted excepted the two teachers who we have known and trested for years….well I did anyhow' I sweat dropped, thking about how many times Natsume had thrented to babacue Narumi-sensei till he was as dark as night, and as bald as a cue ball.

"Ok now lets go" and with that said we were all on our way out.

I am so dead.

Walking into the classroom, the once chattering classmates, stopped mid sentence and , turned their head toward us .

It was as if they knew something was wrong.

I took a deep breath and shouted "Ohayo! Mina!" I laughed when I heard a gasp beside me .

and before I knew it a little blur of black jumped toward my beloved Hotaru. "Aunty Hotaru-!!!" was heard though out the class room.

'Hotaru wouldn't use her baka gun on a little girl right?'

I stood there for a minute waiting for the mechanical gun to shout the repetive words when nothing . 'NOOO!' there sat Hotaru caring Yuki the same way she does with You-chan.

A rushing wave of water came rushing out of my eyes as I realized that my best friend would hug a stranger but no me.

Then a light bulb went off.

Getting up I ran toward my beloved best friend "Hotaru!!!" she looked up at me and there was no sign of the wrenched gun.

'maybe this is finally it! Hotaru realizes the power of our love!' "Hotaru!" I cried, running toward her in a semi slow motion. While sparkles seem to illumine from my face.

BAKA

BAKA

BAKA

I felt an arrow pierce my heart as the preserved air flew toward me. "why Hotaru!?" I cried as "Iincho

helped me up. "are you ok Mikan-chan?" sniffling I looked up to the blond glasses wearing boy.

"Yuu. Have I been a bad girl" my eyes glossed "is that why Hotaru refuses to hug me, and hugs a stranger"

He sweadropped.

A giggle was heard through out the room "mommy, its only aunty Hotaru, oh! And uncle Ru-ru!" she laughed waving toward Rukia who was sitting next to Natsume.

Who, may I add, was sleeping with a manga over his face..again!

"Ru-ru?"

"aunty hotaru?"

'Mommy?"

'noo yuki-chan don't say mommy or-'

My head was spinning now and I felt like the end of the world was near.

"daddy I think something's wrong with mommy" the little ebon haired girl said getting off of Hotaru's lap and walked toward Natusme.

"WHAT!!!?" the class exploded

"class!" the door was slammed open revealing the horrifying Jin-jin.

He fixed his glasses. As I shuttered seeing the light reflect off its evil lens. I knew instantly that something was wrong. "miss sakura! Detention!"

'nooo'

"why!!?!" my face was horror stroke. "I was in class on time!?"

"yes but your standing in the middle of the room." and with that said he walked toward his podium "get to your seat." I nodded right away as I sat down by my boyfriend and his best friend. But I did find some relief. The hideously dressed sensei didn't give any signs of aknolgement toward the young raven haired female.

But, a last, not everyone can be as ignorant. Refusing to look around I cringed mentally. I could sense all the glares that were burning me alive.

She just had to walk over to Natsume. Of all people! And He just had to have a fan club! With very dangerous alive wielding girls!!!

I shifted inconvertibly as I sighed

Not only does he have a fan club but he was the freaken school's number one eye candy. And I didn't know what to do if the school -no the female population found out that we, Natsume and I had a daughter.

I felt a wave dread over come me.

Well too late not….I'm going to find out soon.

I gulped as I felt the holes burn in the back of my head. Dam Natsume! Why did he have to have so many blasted fans! Heck their not even all girls! Half of them were either gay men or admiring fan boys!

Really what has the world come to!

'I mean he's selfish! Yet at the same time selfless, arrogant and so sure of himself… but he is mostly right, caring, and still he can be kind hearted'

"caring and still he can be kind heated"

…

What was that. My whole body went rigged as I heard my thoughts being echoed in a more mascalen tone.

Please don't tell me…

But apparently luck just wasn't on my side. There sitting on the 5 row on the other side of the room was non other then the gossip king himself "Koko" I cried softly. Shrinking into my seat.

The subject of my previous thoughts, smirked as he placed his foot on the wooden table. "wow poka didn't think you liked me so much"

"shut up" I mumbled. Embarrassment overwhelming my face.

Yuki who was silent through the little banter finally spoke up "what are you talking about? If Mommy didn't like daddy, then I wouldn't be here" she spoke all knowingly. As a bolt of lightnig shout across the room.

Eek!

"miss sakura," I'm trying to teach a lesson!" Jin-Jin voiced boomed as his creepy frog crocked. Almost as if it was agreeing with him.

Puh, Koko and Natsume were talking too. But no the dam stick in the mud just had to blame me.

"and who is that" he pointed his metal rod toward Yuki. No one answered him as his stick began to spark with new lightning.

Swallowing hard I in took a deep breath "s-she's Yuki-chan" I laughed rubbing the back of my head. As Jin-Jin fixed his spectacles. "and…?" he waved his wrist, asking me to go on.

"s-she's Natsume's cousin!"

"wait I'm no-" I glared at her "your Natsume's cousin" I managed to say through grit teeth. While a dark aura surrounded me.

The old frog lover seem to believe me "I see. Two detentions"

The class was silent. The only people moving were Hotaru. Rukia, Natsume, and Yuki.

5

4

3

2

1

…

"WHAT!!??!?! Why!? I -she-he huh?!" I didn't know what to say! Koko was the one talking first, Yuki was Natsume's suppose cousin/daughter , and who was I? an innocent bystander!!!?

Innocent I tell you!

"well that was anti-climatic" Hotaru's mono tone voice echoed, pulling the anti-baka-hearing ear muffs from the side of her head. "H-hotaru" I cried falling back into my seat.

Permy stood up as so did the rest if the fan club. "who cares about the little girl! I have my own questions" she pointed toward me "why did Yumi, or whatever her name is, call the great Natsume-sama _daddy_!?!"

Oh she ask the question of the day. 10 point for the seaweed team! Now if she could only answer that. Then she would have won the whole games how!

Slaming my head onto the wooden table I refused to answer. 'every time I talk I seem to get into more trouble'

Blink blink blink.

A vain popped "what?" ir was getting annoying. Everyone was staring at me with beedy eyes. "well arnt you going to answer?" the dumb fan girls asked tapping their foot.

I shifted my eye away from the crowed. "no"

Then all hell went loose.

"you probably payed the little girl to pretend to be your and Natsume child so that way he could commit you you huh!" a beach blond fan girl shouted as some of the cheered in agreement ,while voicing out some other random crap they could come up with..

"or better yet she raped Natsume and gave birth without him knowing!?" this time a red head who should have been blond (no offence to any blonds or redheads out there) called out. As the fan club gasped.

"omg! That must be it!"

"it makes sense"

"our pure Natsume! Is now tainted!"

"that bitch"

Ok now this was starting to piss me off. I didn't mind all the _Mikan is an alian! _or the _cloning Natsume DNA and for Yuki, _but raping _him_!? isn't it suppose to be the other way around! And tainting his body! What about mine!?.

"class!!" Jin-jin shouted, trying to tame the class. "shut up old man" some of the fan girls shouted, yellow glemas in their eyes and rope in their paws. "were in the middle of something right now."

Too engrossed within my thought I didn't see the huge mob in front of me. That is un till. "Ouch!" I cried. Almost every fan girl came and ambushed me. They were pulling tugging and scratching.

The pain suddenly stopped when I saw a bright luminescent above along with many cries.

"stop it burns!"

"my hair!"

"my shirt!"

My eyes widen. Everyone who was previously attacking me were now inflamed in a nice warm fire.

"you know. I was having a pretty good day until you guys decide to call my girlfriend a bitch." he was still in his usually laid back posed with his foot on his desk" "and I was going to let you off with a little warning" he lifted his arm to give a clear vision of the fire lit above his palm. "but once you hurt poka. You have to be prepared for the hell you have to pay"

Although his words were warnings I couldn't help bet be touched. "Mikan, Yuki" he called out walking out of the classroom. Nodding my head I ran after him with yuki hot on my trail.

"My names Yuki! Idiots"

The flames enlarged before it quickly died down. "bye buy hags" and with that said. The little snow flower ran to catch up to her parents.

* * *

pulling me to the side, Natsume in cased me with his body.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I gave him a sinful kiss on the cheek. "for a heartless jerk, you sure do know how to touch a girl."

I could almost see the smirk forming as his garnet eyes lit up with a whole new fire "does that mean we can make Yuki now" he whispered pinning me up agents the wall. "we have nothing but time to kill since we skipped class" he licked his lips.

"w-what!?" I couldn't believe he just asked that! Turning my head I averted his mischief look. "pervert"

I muttered as his arms ran along my sides.

* * *

CM:omg i finally updated!! it was 10 pages on my word prossessor and it was hell trying to retrive my file.

oh yeah i forgot to tell you my laptop-which contained most, if not all of my newest stories- broke donw because the charger was...broken xD

and i finally got a new one yesterday meaning i could edit this!! and write the next one!  
i am so happy about that!

yesterday was hell for me though . my car broke down on our way out of town and everyone -with in my family- refused to pick us up. my younger brother was crying histarically and my mom was yelling over the phone to the person who lent us te car. -.- my mom was mad and what not and i couldnt' take it and cried.

in the end i called my dad and he rescued us and all, the day went on some what well -.-

sigh, but thats just one day. hopefully the future is brighter!

please read and review!!!!!!!!!!~

~Cardmistress~

let the magic guide you~

and heres your stop!~

!

V


	3. Snowflake

CM: sorry for the late ...late update!! i was working on the christmas chapter but i relized that i haven't introduced any of the other children yet! omg! yep oh and i need to fix the las chapter it seems that i said theat uki has brown har and brown eyes? well big mistake all hyuugas have crimson eyes haha well in my storys anyway =3

RXR

read and review tee hee

* * *

It didn't take to long before the infamous black cat attacked my neck.

"Natsume.." I moaned as his astonishing lips nibbled and sucked at the base of my neck. The sides of my neck started to tingle as I felt him smirk against my sensually skin. "but you know you love it" he whispered huskily as his masculine hands made its way under my shirt. Shuddering at the friction of his cold hands on my warm body, made me shudder as my eyes started to closed gentility, as my lips were enveloped within his.

Little clanks were unheard as a young figured made a disgusted face at the two teens dirty actions. "ew" the little girl cried, her eyes squinted while her face scrunched up, showing off her cute little dimples.

My eyes admittedly widen hearing Yuki's voice. The warmth around me refused to leave as I quickly pushed Natsume aside. My cheeks lit up a new shade of pink. "ah haha" I laughed trying to recover some of my lost dignity. "oh chibi!" my boyfriend called out "didn't your parents teach you not to stare when people are busy" he asked dully, clearly not enjoying the fact that that our little 'session' was disturbed by a child.

Yuki tilted her head toward the side cutely. "He did but you guys aren't doing paperwork?"she placed a small finger on her pink smiling lips. She seem oblivious tot he fact that the raven haired male was now glaring at her as he some how managed to garb a hold of his girlfriend once again.

"you know" she held up her finger "mama and Papa also told me to never ever kiss boys! Because they contain yucky germs that would hurt girls."

the two of us blinked dumbfounded at the raven hared girl in fount of us.

That was the most, out ragest thing I have ever herd! My lips twitched at the image of a future Natsume telling Yuki how awful boys were. I just wanted to laugh at how determined she looked as she stated her belief. I could tell that Natsume felt the same way as his once killer look converted into one of slight amusement.

With one eyebrow cocked to the side he walked toward the pink dress girl and picked her up and flung her onto his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Natsume!" I shouted seeing as Yuki's little feet were hangging off of Natsume's shoulders and so close to his face. I didn't want her to start figiting, kick him in the face which made him 'accidentally' drop her! Then their would be another fight!

My cries were clearly unheard of as the arrogant bastard kept on walking with the surprising um moving girl. "come one crazy" he spoke as the girl on his back didn't say a word. "lets get you to the lunatic." rolling his eyes he sighed. "crazy meets meets more crazy....this meeting can't turn out well"

I manage to catch up just in time to hear little Yuki's giggling at Natsume's negative comment.

"so snowflake what are Poka and I like in the Future?"

snowflake?

….

"Natsume!" I shouted as I finally figured it out. "you perv don't peek at your daughters Underwear!" it seem to have clicked as Yuki started to giggle "Yey! Daddy's snow flake!" she shouted as she continued to giggle.

"now look what you done! The blood must have gotten to her head!"

"hn, she seem to like it, unlike someone very unappreciated" he smirked not looking at me.

"baka! Your going to turn her into a perv one day!"

"hn"

"whats a perv?"

"look what you did! Natsume!"

"so yuki how many brothers and sister's do you want?"

"lots!" the young girl cheered happily waving her hands around.

His eyebrow lifted as he looked down at the girl "you know what, I think I might be related to you after all"

the conversation continued on as we head toward the Teachers Lounge.

Onigai Naurmi-sensei! Help me!

* * *

so thats it sorry it was so short! i was thinking and i wonder if some of the reviews would like to make up some alices for my oc's? it would be kind of cool to see waht you all can come up with! RXR

push for longer chappy next time!~

!

V


	4. here Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!

CM: I am half brain dead while writing this chapter .~

happy late thanksgiving everyone!~

RxR!~

disclamer:I own Yuki and the story that's all~

* * *

blink

blink blink.

long raven locks flew into the air as Yuki turned her head toward her father. Looking up she started to tug onto his uniform sleeve repetitively. "are you sure we can trust him?" she whispered lowly, while watching the strange blond male warily.

Mikan just laughed awkwardly at their current situation.

* * *

They had just arrived into the staff room where they found a orange sparkling blouse wearing Narumi-sensei, who was apparently talking vigorously with Serina sensei, who then again,

looked as if she couldn't give a dam. Nodded her head after two or so on words, she started to drift off slowly while still trying to make it look like she was actually paying attention to the fashionessta.

It took a while until they had notice the little family's arrival.

"Ohayo sensei!" shouted the loud brunette as she extended her right arm out, signaling her arrival with a wave.

Hearing his favorite students, the blouse clothed teacher jumped up from his seat immediately, knowing that his other favorite student would be there to protect the brunette. And that only meant one thing to him. Pick on Natsume time!!~ "Mikan-channn!~" he shouted racing toward the innocent teen,stopping quickly his once glowing aura, had quickly turned into one of surprise mixed with carelessness.

"eh? Nani?" beedy eyes looked down "who are you?" the teacher asked looking down at the raven haired beauty.

Looking up the young Hyuuga clutched onto the sides of her pink dress and lifted it up slowly, while her reviled shoes shuffled backwards, creating a cute yet polite curtsy. "my name is Hyuuga, Yuki" she said with her head down, showing respect for her parents teacher.

Surprised at usually dissolved respectfulness the young child had Narumi grinned while signaling her to rise."well isn't it nice to meet you! So your Natsume-kun's sister? I never knew the Hyuuga's had another child" the teacher laughed placing his hand over his mouth while laughing.

Tilting her head a confused look over came the child's face "huh? I'm his daughter not daddy's sister?"

and thats when all of hell was let lose.

Hearing this Narumi clutched onto Mikan's head and cried about Natsume getting his daughter pregnant, much to the flame caster's displeasure.

Yuki being Yuki found him quite loud and odd.

The room temperature rouse as the staff quickly yanked the blond away from the future Misses Hyuuga's head.

Quickly after being removed from his 'daughter' Narumi then stated cooing his 'granddaughters', while suffocating her with his sparkly blouse. Natsume daughter started to scream in fright as Natsume's fatherly instances started to kick in as fire surround the teacher as he released the frighted girl as she ran toward her father with out getting scorched.

Which is hard to say for the homeroom teacher.

And this is how it lead up to this moment.

Now he was crouched down with his head carried between his palms. "Here Yuki, Yuki, Yuki" he smiled and giggled as he inched forward with ever word he said. Still a bit fearful of the crazy old man, Yuki moved backward with ever inch he moved and hid behind Natsume as she clutched onto his pant leg.

"Oi baka! She's not a dog you know" Natsume voiced out irritatedly.

He was tiard and Hungry; and this little game of scare the little girl shitless was getting old, but he did have to admit that at first he found this little play humorous, but now it was just plane annoying.

"here Yuki Yuki Yuki" the blond teacher continued, completely ignoring Natsume.

* * *

Yuki's pov.

The crazy monkey was inching closer and closer to me. ' what the heck does he want!?' I thought we were suppose to see a teacher you can trust! "here Yuki Yuki Yuki" he continued as I eyed him warningly. Bitting onto my bottom lip I clutched onto daddy's pants.

"aw shes so cute!! Just look at those eyes!" he swooned. "her eyes are so big! Aw she looks as if she's about to cry! Come here sweetie grandpa Narumi will get you away from mean ol' Natsume"

what are you crazy!? Looking up I watched as my dad's eye brow started to twitch as he said his most used catch phrase "hn."

end of pov.

* * *

seeing a little opening Narumi quickly grabbed onto the little girl.

Crimson eyes widen as a shot shout was heard as little Yuki was pulled from her hiding place. "ahhhh!!!" she shouted as Narumi swag her around and around. "aww you so cute! You look just like your mother Kawaii!!" he shouted twirling around. "let go of me you blind monkey!" large gust of air splattered across her face as she cried and made an attempted to narrowed her eyes; which the narrow minded teacher hadn't manged to see.

Natsume and Mikan's corner~

"Don't you think we should stop them?"

"naw I think there just playing" she giggled happily, seeing get sensei get along so well with her suppose future daughter

"AH!"

looking up the two teens watched their daughter being tossed into the air, while their most absent teacher, ran around with ablaze hair.

taking a few quick strides Natsume manage to catch his fallen daughter, while still watching the amusing fireworks. "Natsume!" Mikan scolded as she quickly ran toward their teacher, knelt down and nullified the fire. "Mean old Natsu doesn't want to share his daughter"wined the burnt blond childishly, as the raven haired duo looked at each other knowingly before looking back toward at the crispy teacher. "Hn" was all he said looking dully, while Yuki glared at Narumi while muttering some incoherence.

Clinging onto Mikan's hands Narumi looked up with a melodramatic facial expression"Mikan, please bury me -that would be fun- with many pretty flowers! And make sure that all of class B knows that I'll be watching them from the heavens above." he sighed faintly, his right wrist above his head.

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene "who said anything about heaven?"

Natsume chuckled, as he his Daughter smirked at her own remark.

'Mini Natsume' seem to have entered everyones mind as they watched the the crimson eyed duo smirk evilly down at Narumi.

'he's a dead man' they all shook their heads in pure pity.

Rolls of sweat rolled down Narumi's face as a sense of endangerment entered him. Thinking that there was only one way to save him he turned toward the kneeling girl next to him "Mikan-chan!" he cried wrapping his arms around the young brunettes waist.

Bad move.

The room instantly reached a 100 degrees. "you dumb ass" a voice called out as a purple shoe flew right after it. KO'ing the teacher in the face. His arm fell as Mikan was suddenly tugged way forcefully by her over protective boyfriend.

"don't get near him baka" tilting her head she gave off a clueless demean.

"now now lets just get over with this, what did you kids come her for?" the blond women ask coming toward the kids. "Get out!!" she shouted as everyone of the staff member quickly scurried out of the dead zone, leaving behind Narmi's body.

"we wanted to know who Yuki was" Mikan replied as the fortune teller nodded her head as she bent down to pick up her shoe from the idiots face.

"ew"she scrunched up her face as the little white liquid on the head. "that idiot dulled on it" she murmured shaking the spit off.

"oi don't ignore us"

turning around the teacher nodded lazily "yeah yeah, hold your horses" grabbing onto the nearest seat the teacher hitched up her long purple skirt and replaced her shoe.

"ok now first of where did you find her" she asked leaning against the desk as she motion the children to sit on one of the vacant rolling chairs.

they nodded as they Mikan and Natsume sat next to each other while Yuki hoped on top of Mikan, who wrapped her arms around the young girls waist. "well we found her in Natsume room" arching a blond brow the teacher glanced over to the boy sitting lazily on the chair. "isn't she a little young to be one of your fan girls." she chuckled humorously.

"hn" the two raven haired replied while rolling their eyes. "I swear you two are to alike" Mikan said in disbelief. Eying the two back and forth.

Serina nodded her head. "ok, so if shes not some rabid fan (glare) then who exactly is she?"

"thats what we came here for!" Yuki shouted hearing their question being repeated "I never thought the people from the past were so dumb! First the fan girls then the teachers, gah!"

the young girl mummed under her breath.

"wait what do you mean by past?"Serina sensei asked catching only snips of her rant. "huh oh, did we forget to mention, Yuki said shes from the future!" Mikan smiled happily. "and that I'm also their daughter" she nodded as Yuki pointed toward Natsume and Mikan and then herself.

the room fell silent.

…

…...

….

"WHAT!?!" Jumping a bit the group suddenly turned toward the loud nosies. "You perverted boy getting my Mikan pregnant!" the beet up Narumi taunt rushing over to the group of blushes and curious glances. "whats pregnant?" the garnet orbed girl asked looking up at the grownups with a curious gaze.

The two teen parents red envelope in a nice tomato hue "well my dear child" Narumi began as Yuki inched away from the creepy male, and closer toward her mothers chest. "stay away from me weirdo" she hissed, her small chibi fingers clinging onto Mikan's uniform "or I'll bite you" she continued to glare.

"well it seems that she had inherited Natsume sense of humor" the male teacher laughed with a waterfall of tears falling form his eyes, at his granddaughters rejections.

"but thats the thing how can we prove she's our daughter and not some ….other person" the black cat asked glancing a knowing eye toward the adults.

Slightly hurt Yuki managed to deflect the comment.

"well if thats what your worried about why don't you just ask "Kinimoto"

"who?"

"the all knowing one....."

* * *

CM: well thats the end haha xD hoped you like it!!!!!!!!!! please RxR!~

oh and happy black friday! idk about you guys but mine totally sucked -.- i hoped yours were much much better haha xD thanks for all the previous reviews also!~

more kids comming up haha watched as Gakuen Alice gets more then they bargin for!~

!

V


End file.
